VICTOR LOVE STORY
by DemonOfScreamin
Summary: Lots of lemons and rough detailed sex scene


Tonight Victor and I just got back from dinner with a few of our friends and had a couple a drinks. Victor manage to not have one to many since I told him there was no need if he couldn't remember what I've had planned for him once we came home. I gave him little hints of what he was about to get tonight as we sat together every closely while our friends were at the other end of the table. Time to time I would brush my hand on his lap, inching closer each time I touch him under the table until I was practically massaging and groping onto your already thicken cock which made him tense, trying to play it cool in front of our friends like there was nothing going on under the table. Right when we walked through the door I was caught off guard when my body was pressing against the wall and his lips at the nape of my neck. His strong body pushed against mine with force and feasting upon my neck and shoulders. I couldn't help but moan to his hungry actions.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned, keeping my moans controlled as I peered over my shoulder to find Victor giving me a devilish look.

"Oh you know what I'm doing." Victor pushed me harder, pinning me against the wall and pressing his bulge against my ass. "You think you can just tease me in public? Having me on edge, making me want to fuck you?" He whispered in my ear and he slid his hand up my thighs, lifting up my dress and kissing up my neck.

I let out a loud moan. God, I was tempted to let him have his way and fuck me against this wall right now. Although I couldn't handle him at times, I wasn't going to make this easy for him. "But baby, you're going to ruin my surprise for you."

This caught his attention. He was too caught up in trying to fuck me that he forgot that I've had something planned for him. Victor let me loose and gave me that sexy smirk of his. "Show me this surprise."

I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to our bedroom. I placed Victor on the bed, telling him to stay there as I walked into the closet. Moments later I came out in all-black lingerie. I wore a black corset that gave my perky breast a boost, along with a black see through thong and garters that attached too my tight stockings, lastly I finished myself off with red lips and 6inch slut heels. Victor's mouth drop, taking double looks up and down my body. His reaction was just how I'd image it would be.

I walked over to him, noticing his shirt was already off. I leaned down, placing my hands on his lap as I just inched away from his lips. "Feed me your cock." I whispered, giving him a very seductive look as I open my mouth moaning the word "Ahh…"

Victor bit his lip and whispered back, "of course."

I moved down his body and got down to my knees while Victor was sitting on the foot of the bed. I removed his pants, along with his boxers. His 8 inch jerked up by my lips and I took a moment to stare at him in the eyes as I placed my lips on his perfect head. I moved my mouth down his dick, filling my mouth with him until it was in the back of my throat. I couldn't up but gag a little making my way down. I could hear Victor's sexy moans as I started to suck on his huge cock. bobbing my head up and down and every so often I would stop at the base of his shaft before coming back up to his head. I stroked his shaft and sucked on his head, lathering my tongue all over him.

I started to go faster, rubbing him harder which was causing him pull my hair. "Fuck.. Babyz that feels so good." He moaned, watching me deep throat his cock. Him moaning made me moan and I was loving every bit of his thickness in my mouth

Victor' pulled me up onto his lap and gazed at me, panting and trying to catch his breath. My lip stick was smudged across my lips and whatever was left of it, it was on Victor's cock but Victor didn't mind to see my pretty little face a bit messy. Victor flipped me over and had me bend over the bed. He pushed my panties to the side and pushed his head inside my little pussy. He squeezed himself into me which caused me to moan loudly and once he was all the way inside me he started to thrust. Slow and steady at first but then he started to pick up the pace. I was moaning uncontrollably at this point, I couldn't handle him or his cock because it just felt too good.

"Fuck, baby. Baby!" I whimpered, as he started to pound against my tight little pussy. Victor removed my corset and started to pinch my hard nipples. Victor knew how much I loved it when he played with my nipples. I wanted more, I needed him to be deeper inside me and I couldn't help but pump myself off his dick as he thrusted against me. Our moans were in sync and mine were turning into screams. I was begging, begging for him. I needed him even though he was already deep in me. I needed to cum.

"Baby, get on your back with your legs high in the hair." He grunted as he pulled himself out of me. I did what I was told and laid on my back with my legs in the air. Victor got over me and rested my legs on his shoulder. He rubbed his head up and down my slit, teasing by pussy before entering me once again. Long, gentle strokes became harder and faster. He was picking up speed and I could feel him pressing against my g-spot perfectly. It felt so good! He was deep inside me and I could feel his balls slapping against my ass as he rammed my pussy again. I was squirming, whimpering, moaning, BEGGING. I needed to cum so badly and I can feel the orgasm building inside me. I came all over his dick and this caused Victor to cum inside me. Victor collapsed onto me and gave me gentle kisses all over my face. He was still inside me but I didn't care. I never felt so close to him.

After we caught our breath, Victor held me close and whispered in my ear, "I love you." I gave him a kiss and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you."


End file.
